


How It All Came Together

by Romano04



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, first work idk, idk how this will turn out, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano04/pseuds/Romano04
Summary: The scene takes place when Tord, or should I say Tordylocks101 opens a random chat....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is my first work so enjoy i guess?

**Tord opens new chat room CHAT**

_1:09 PM_

Tordylocks101: Hey anyone heeeeeeeeeeere?

Tordylocks101: Hello?

Tordylocks101: Welp, I’ll come back later.

_11:18 PM_

**Tom_666 has entered CHAT**

Tom_666: Hey

Tordylocks101: YAY SOMEONE ANSWERED GODDAMNIT!!!!

Tom_666: Too much cheer here, bye

**Tom_666 has left CHAT**

Tordylocks101: Noo!

Tordylocks101: Fuck

_8:12 AM_

**Tom_666 has entered CHAT**

Tordylocks101: Hello? If no one answers I will have crippling depression

Tom_666: I already do

Tordylocks101: Oh, it's you again

Tom_666: oH' ItS yOu agAiN

Tordylocks101: Understandable, have a great day

**Tordylocks101 has left CHAT**

Tom_666: WAIT

Tom_666: That. Was. Epic.


	2. Meme connection

_12:37 PM_

**Tordylocks101 has entered CHAT**

Tordylocks101: You know I only left to prove a point, right?

Tom_666: YaY sOMeOnE AnsWEReD GodDamNiT

Tordylocks101: Too much cheer here, bye

**Tordylocks has left CHAT**

Tom_666: Fuck

_6:11 AM_

**Tordylocks101 has entered CHAT**

Tordylocks101: Hey

Tom_666: STOP LEAVING TO PROVE YOUR POINT!

Tordylocks101: Understandable have a great day

Tom_666: ...

Tom_666:  You didn't leave

Tordylocks101: Nope.

**SexyFox has entered CHAT**

SexyFox: Hey

Tom_666: hi?

Tordylocks101: Hey

SexyFox: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ON HERE AT 6 AM

Tom_666: why the fuck is your name 'sexyfox'

Tordylocks101: So quick-witted

Tom_666: Alas, I admit it

SexyFox: My name describes how I look, beautiful

Tom_666: ...

Tordylocks101: ...

SexyFox: What

Tordylocks101: Ah, nothing...

Tom_666: Not a reference

Tom_666: Or anything like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof i am so upset with myself right now.  
> ok.  
> let me rant.  
> So my friend, let's call her "Killer" said i had a good test grade cuz she orgignized papers  
> I guess the end score would have been good for anybody else but my parents are strict and shit  
> so it dropped my grade down a bit and im kinda upset.  
> Also Bunshin (Who wrote Unexpected) mentioned me in one of her latest comments  
> I'm Sand  
> Also Bunshin is Killer so im pissed at Bunshin right now.  
> I swear on my life this is all true


	3. Introductions

Tordylocks101: What's your name anyway beautiful lady

SexyFox: Lady? WTF dude

Tordylocks101: WTF TO YOU? YOUR A GUY AND YOU NAMED YOURSELF SEXYFOX

SexyFox: Yes

SexyFox: I'm so beautiful I deserve this

Tom_666: Kay, back to the present

Tom_666: What are you guyses names

Tordylocks101: Ugh the grammar

Tom_666: I'll start

Tom_666: I'm Tom

Tordylocks101: *slow claps*

Tom_666: Ridge

SexyFox: HAHAHAHAHA

SexyFox: SO FUNNY TORDYLOCKS101

Tordylocks101: A bit of an overreaction, don't you think?

Tom_666: I'd say

SexyFox: I'm Matt

Tordyocks101: Woah

SexyFox: What

Tordylocks101: What an unsexy name

SexyFox: Fine then what's your name stupid

Tordylocks101: Tord

Tom_666: but...tord...isnt really....a name

Tordylocks101: Not a common name i'll give you.

Tom_666: So, friends?

SexyFox: YES!

Tordylocks101: Yeah whatever

Tom_666: Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way if you were a true eddsworld fan you should have already known who sexyfox is, he always carries a mirror...  
> I'm not pissed at Killer anymore too. I got over it  
> Also i know this sounds bad, but i dont really like matt.....  
> BUT TOM IS MY BABY


	4. Friendsss

_7:58 AM_

**SexyFox has entered CHAT**

SexyFox: Heyyyyy

**Tordylocks101 has entered CHAT**

**Tom_666 has entered CHAT**

Tordylocks101: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ON HERE AT 7:00 AM?!

SexyFox: It's basically 8...

Tordylocks101: Ugh back me up Tom

Tom_666: I agree with Matt...

Tordylocks101: Understandable have a great day

SexyFox: ?

Tom_666: YOU MOTHERFUCKER GET A LIFE

Tordylocks101: You are kind of overusing that phrase...

Tom_666: SAYS YOU!! GOD JUST LET ME BEEEEE

Tom_666: ***sends Arthur fist meme***

Tordylocks101: *Facepalm*

SexyFox: ????

Tordylocks101: Just......You innocent bean

SexyFox: Y'ALL SAYING STUFF AND GETTING UPSET ABOUT STUFF I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT JESUS CHRIST

Tom_666: YOU DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE SHIT WE GET INTO

Tordylocks101: Well, this morning's convo seems cheery

Tordylocks101: But yeah.... you don't want to know.

Tom_666: And if you don't know, now you know

Tordylocks101: pphhht

SexyFox: UGH YOU GUYS

**Miss has entered CHAT**

Miss: Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm upset with Bunshin, she is judging me on my religion. She believes in abortion, but I don't. Note: I don't yell this or anything, I keep it somewhat private I guess. I mean if you asked me...  
> Anyway, so it's against my religion, and i said "so you're judging me on my religion?" and she confidently replied "yes"
> 
> OOOOOOF
> 
> Also, I don't know how to type in pictures, so if someone could comment how to?  
> sorry for the cliffhanger


	5. Miss.....

SexyFox: Hi mah dude

Miss: Dude? I am obviously female.

Tordylocks101: No, it's just an expression. For example

Tordylocks101: "Dude, did you just see that flipping airplane?" to girl friend

SexyFox: Flipping?

Tordylocks101: Yeah, I don't know if this female is sensitive to swearing or nah...

Miss: OOOOh! I SEE

SexyFox: Woah the exitement there

Tordylocks101: Yeah, tone it down lady

SexyFox: Hey be nice Tord

Tordylocks101: No

Miss: Oh, and Tordylocks101 to answer your statement, nah bitch

Tordylocks101: oh

SexyFox: good

Miss: Also who creatively names this "CHAT"

Tordylocks101: That would be me!

Tordylocks101: Wait, what about Tom?

Tordylocks101: You still there buddy?

SexyFox: We know you're still there, the site would have said "Tom_666 left" or something

**Tom_666 has left CHAT**

SexyFox: Yeah like that

Tordylocks: Damn what's wrong with him?

Miss: That didn't happen to be Tom Ridge did it?

SexyFox: We don't know his last name

Tordylocks101: No I remember it was Ridge

Miss: ...

Tordylocks101: What

Miss: Tom is my son...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well like 10 people read this while i was away, and not ONE PERSON commented how to add photos... :(  
> ya'll just gonna have to live with *this*  
> Also I edited the rest a bit, hope it looks more realistic/makes it easier to read for you  
> Also Bunshin and I had the SAME EXACT IDEA for tords name but shes cool with me using it


	6. *Le gasp*

SexyFox: Wait, ur an old lady?

Tordylocks101: you're*

Tordylocks101: SHE'S TOM'S FUCKING MOM AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT HER AGE? WTF

SexyFox: Well you're worried about my grammer

Miss: grammar*

Tordylocks101: Are you really Tom's mom? Or are you lying

SexyFox: yeah, is this some elaborate trick or something

Tordylocks101: Yeah*

SexyFox: lying.*

Miss: Would he have left the chat if I wasn't his mom?

Tordylocks101: true...

SexyFox: True*

Tordylocks101: Fuck of

Miss: Off*

Miss: GODDAMNIT CAN WE STOP CORRECTING OUR GRAMMAR ITS LIKE WE'RE KINDERGARDENERS

Tordylocks101: It's*

SexyFox: kindergarteners*

SexyFox: our -> each others'*

**Miss has left CHAT**

SexyFox: She ended the grammar war before she freaked out

Tordylocks101: I wonder why Tom left when he did... is he afraid of her or something?

SexyFox: I wouldn't worry about it, im sure he's fine

**Tom_666 has entered CHAT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunshin and I are cool now, (i don't know if i already said this or not, but im gonna say it again)  
> K so i found out that a person was bullying Bunshin in the comments of his/her writing *ahem* MPLily *ahem* and I just have to say, not bc we're friends or anything, but seriously back the fuck off. She isn't pissed at you, but she will roast you 'till you cry bc she is a MYTHIC BITCH. Do whatever you want if you really feel the need to, but i highly suggest not fucking with her. also insulting her and calling her a bitch (not saying you've done this) wont work cuz she knows she's a bitch and she'll just own up to it.
> 
> (I also proof read this with Bunshin and she says it's 'fair' so....yeah)  
> She also said "nice reference", lets see if you can find that...


	7. He's Baaaaaack

Tom_666: is she gone

Tordylocks101: what

Tordylocks101: the

Tordylocks101: hell

Tordylocks101: happened

SexyFox: yeah, are ou ok?

Tom_666: shes my mom.

SexyFox: Yeah we found that out

Tordylocks101: are you ok tom? did she abuse you or something?

SexyFox: Tord!!!

Tom_666: no its ok tord thanks for your concern

Tom_666: but she is gone right?

Tordylocks101: yeah

Tom_666: ive got to go to the restroom

SexyFox: tmi dude

Tordylocks101: You better russian there you little firetruck

Tom_666: brb

**Tom_666 has left CHAT**

Tordylocks101: you don't think he's breaking down or anything do you?

Tordyocks101: and he never really answered my question...

SexyFox: I'm not sure, but i hope he's fine

Tordylocks101: I dont know about you but im tired af and we've been talking and eating junk food (probably) all day

Tordylocks101: When he comes back on ill tell him we're going to sleep

SexyFox: k well im going to sleep, tell him i said night 

**SexyFox has left CHAT**

_11:32 PM_

Tordylocks101: well, night i guess Tom

Tordylocks101: i sure hope hes ok

**Tordylocks101 has left CHAT**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morning yall  
> So I hate school, but i hate my home life more, so i have really nothing to live for.  
> This life is hell  
> the teacher keeps walking by HALP  
> me and my friend are both writing fanfic but she is writing a clean version that doesn't swear...  
> she is a pure, innocent bean


	8. Rise and Shine

**SexyFox has entered CHAT**

_8:00 AM_

SexyFox: Rise and shine

**Tom_666 has entered CHAT**

**Tordylocks101 has entered CHAT**

Tom_666: It's a little early dontcha think?

Tordylocks101: Yeah, didn't you yell at us for talking really early in the morning?

SexyFox:...

Tordylocks101: yeah that's what i thought

SexyFox:  ***why u do this meme***

Tom_666: Nooooooo

Tordylocks101: *facepalm*

SexyFox: why are you guys upset?! i memd

Tordylocks101: ItS jUSt sO OoOoOlLDDddDdd

SexyFox: JUST LET ME BE INCLUDED IN ALL YOUR INSIDE COMMENTS GOD

Tom_666: I think we know more about inside jokes than you do genius

Tordylocks101: oh

Tordylocks101: OH

Tordylocks101: SHOTS FIRED DAMMMMN

SexyFox: *cries alone in corner*

Tom_666: *smirks at your suffering*

Tordylocks101: So we never really finished our chat about your mum yesterday

Tom_666: k

Tordylocks101: all i get is a passive agressive 'k'? WTF

Tom_666: *sips Smirnoff nervously at rising tension*

**Cola has entered CHAT**

Cola: Hi

Tordylocks101: That's funny, your nickname's Cola and we were just talking about the worst drink: Smirnoff

SexyFox: yeah, i only drink diet smirnoff

Tom_666: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU MOTHER FUCKERS GET A LIFE YOU UNCULTURED SWINES

Tom_666: GOD ALL OF YOU I DAMN TO HELL YOU SONS OF A MOTHERFUCKING SATANIST

Cola: All righty then

Cola: I came to the right chat

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY COMMENTS ARENT WORKING HEEEEEELPLLPLPLP  
> but you cant comment to help cuz theyre not working


	9. Cola??

Tom_666: Aaaaaaand who the hell are you?

Cola: I use a nickname for a reason

Tordylocks101: Yeah, and also Tom he doesnt deserve your sass toward him

Tom_666: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tom_666: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SHMIRNOFF IS BEAUTIFUL, I CAN SASS WHO I WANT, AND TELL US YOUR DAMN NAME COLA THE REST OF US WILL

Cola: Edd

Cola: i hesitated because i didnt know if you guys were people i knew or not

SexyFox: wait i know an edd

SexyFox: do you happen to be an old guy with yellow teeth and a beard?

Cola: no.....?

SexyFox: ok good

Tordylocks101: Im tord

Cola: thats an odd name

Tom_666: Thats what i said

Tom_666: im tom

SexyFox: Im Matt

Cola: A sexy..... guy? i didnt expect this but its cool i guess

Tordylocks101: *facepalm*

Tom_666: Are you... gay?

Cola: Well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA  
> This is what i feel right now  
> bunshin has a sequal to unexpected! check it out.  
> Also, i know 89 views isnt a lot but it means a lot to me so much thank  
> Also thanks Veronica
> 
> See comments


	10. Is he the gay

Cola: No I'm not.

Tordylocks101: oh

Tom_666: Aw damnit

Tordylocks101: Why, are you

Tom_666: no

Tordylocks101: oh

SexyFox: So...

Cola: I'm bi

SexyFox: ok

SexyFox: I'm narssasistic

Cola: Yeah i figured

SexyFox: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH? IM BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW IT

Cola: Your name is SexyFox

Tom_666: So what do you all do for a living

Tordylocks101: I work as a hitman and spy

SexyFox: What? Cool

Tordylocks101: Just kidding I work at the Salt and Pepper diner.

Tom_666: I hate that place.

Tordylocks101: Fuck you

Tordylocks101: Where do you work then

Tom_666: ...

SexyFox: I work at W and Ds

Tordylocks101: nice

Tordylocks101: Tooom?

Tom_666: Victoria's secret

Cola: ha

SexyFox: HAHAHA

Tom_666: Too much cheer here, bye

**Tom_666  has left CHAT**

Cola: oof what was that

Tordylocks101: Ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's been like an entire summer since i published. Not allowed to go online to this over the summer. But my birthday passed. Yay. Happy birthday to me. So i dont really know what or where I'm at because my writing is so cringy and hard to follow but, yeah. Thanks for the kudos guys. Also im dying


End file.
